Inoportunos
by Marde State
Summary: Drabble #1. Estaba en plena alerta de batalla pero para aquella insoportable mujer no era problema en celebrar un cumpleaños. Eran agua y aceite. Nunca coincidían en lo absoluto pero en ese momento pudieron ser compatibles en algo: eran un par de inoportunos. (Kakashi)


**Hola a todos los lectores. Este es el primer Drabble que escrito en toda mi corta línea como escritora asi que no sean crueles conmigo… Bueno pues espero sea de su agrado y les invito leer las notas al final del escrito.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título****:** Inoportunos.

**Aclaraciones****:** Este fic participa **en el reto especial Kakashi Hatake** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Género****:** Romance

**Raiting:** K

**Personajes****:** Kakashi

**Autora:** Marde Geer.

* * *

**~oO**:**: Inoportunos ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

El miedo incrementó su fortaleza al ver que el viento traía algo consigo. Él sabía que algo se movía entre las hojas que bailaban a causa del viento.

_**«Una tragedia está por suceder»**_, pensó un poco fastidiado. Era el mismo temor que sintió al luchar contra Kaguya.

Kakashi se masajeó la sien por el cansancio. La batalla que había enfrentado contra aquel sujeto consumió parte de su chakra y ahora que ya no poseía las mismas cualidades de jutsu como antes.

Se sintió realmente inútil. Incapacitado de proteger a Naruto… De protegerse a sí mismo. No podía sacarse el sentimiento de culpa que arribaba nuevamente como aquella vez dejó que su mejor amigo se fuera de su lado…, como en esa ocasión permitió que la vida abandonara a su amiga.

Sintió en su alma esa palabra que día y noche lo atormentaba. Ni siquiera pudo animarse cuando vio por última vez a Obito y Rin en aquella batalla contra la diosa conejo.

Él comprendía claramente que lo peor estaba justo al doblar la esquina en su propia mente. Él discernió que el pasado siempre estaría allí y jamás se iría.

Ahora ese añejo volvía a marcar el mismo escenario pero con otra víctima.

— **Un silencio antes de caer al abismo.—** la voz de aquella mujer interrumpió el despiadado pensamiento.

— **¿Es alguna clase de poesía? —**inquirió aunque no quiso mirar a la mujer.

Ella se acercó sigilosamente, no quería causarle molestias al hombre… por el momento.

— **Mi tutor siempre hablaba eso antes de una batalla.**

El Hatake giró la cabeza para encararla. Aquella mujer le había causado serios dolores de cabeza y ahora estaba allí: con una expresión mezclada entre seriedad y dulzura. La fémina no era tan alta pero era delgada y demasiado hermosa para ser una simple humana; sus cabellos eran largos y de un color lavanda, sus ojos de la tonalidad violáceo cristalino, su rostro al igual que su cuerpo parecía creación divina.

—**El cielo está cubierto por las sombras. — **siguió hablando la mujer sentándose sobre la cama a lado de Kakashi para contemplar la tormenta **—. Naruto volverá. El Credo lo controlará y le sacaremos ese lado maligno de Kurama.**

Kakashi enarcó una ceja. Esa mujer era un misterio y si bien no era la primera fémina que mantenía cercanía, era la primera que removí su corazón y calmaba su angustia.

— **Casi lo olvido. —** sacó una pequeña caja de su bolso **—. Esto es inoportuno y por más que te deteste no podría olvidar tu obsequio.**

— **¿Obsequio? ¿Qué planeas?**

— **Cállate. — **le dio un golpe en las costillas con el codo **—. Feliz cumpleaños, torpe.**

Descubrió lo que había en la cajita. Un pastel de chocolate se mostró ante los ojos del Hatake aunque tuvo una pequeña duda.

— **¿Tú lo preparaste? — **la mujer asintió con una ligera sonrisa **—. Entonces pruébalo primero.**

— **Idiota.**

— **Gruñona.**

Eran agua y aceite. Nunca coincidían en lo absoluto pero en ese momento pudieron ser compatibles en algo: eran un par de inoportunos.

.

.

.

.

**~Oo~**

* * *

_**Notas del autor**_: Ese Drabble se me ocurrió a raíz de un FF que tengo y que en su momento lo subiré. El personaje femenino es un OC y aquellos que han leído mi FF **"Credo del Asesino"** entenderán quien es esta dama.

* * *

.

.

_**Marde Geer®**_


End file.
